


Sweet dreams

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Tokimasa, masatoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato catches Tokiya staying up really late working, and convinces him to come back to bed to sleep. But Tokiya only falls asleep after some assistance from Masato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and didn't have much to do so I decided to write this, it's short-ish but I hope you like it!

Tokiya was irritated.

 

He had been rushing around all day for all sorts of jobs and when he finally got home he still had even more work to do, so much that he ended up staying up late without noticing. He tapped his pen impatiently as he brainstormed for lyrics to write down, but his mind was blank. Tokiya’s eyes darted over to the small clock placed on his desk, eyebrow twitching in irritation as the clock read _‘3:30 AM’_

 

He was a mix of frustrated and exhausted, and he needed sleep. But he was such a workaholic that he thought he should continue working. Tokiya heaved a brief sigh as he eyed the blank page lying on his desk, raising his head with a start when he heard the door click open. He shifted his gaze to the doorway to find a familiar pianist gazing at him with worry shown in his eyes, eyebrows knitting themselves together as the other looked Tokiya over and frowned.

 

Tokiya sighed, resting his elbow onto his desk as he massaged his temples. “Why are you awake, Masato?” Masato crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I could ask the same of you. I woke up and couldn’t find you, so I came here thinking you were working, guess I was right. You shouldn’t be staying up this late…” Now it was Tokiya’s turn to frown. He turned back to his desk, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface.

 

“I had work to do. I can’t just ignore it, you know that.” He muttered, shoulders drooping as he heard footsteps coming closer before he felt his husband wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his chin onto Tokiya’s head.

 

“I also know that you need your sleep. Your health is more important than your work. Please just come back to bed, it’s cold without you there.” Masato stated, pecking his husband’s cheek before unwrapping his arms from Tokiya’s neck and moving over to Tokiya’s side, leaning onto his husband’s desk as Tokiya's eyes followed him.

 

Tokiya looked him over skeptically, averting his eyes from Masato’s form and biting his lip gently. He rested his cheek into his palm and heaved a brief sigh. He glanced up at his beloved and stood up from his chair, causing a small smile to grace Masato’s lips.

 

“So you’re going to come back to bed, right?” Masato inquired, reaching for his husband’s hand and intertwining their fingers together with a sweet smile, giving Tokiya a hopeful look with a tilt of his head.

 

Tokiya held Masato’s hand tightly, nodding before turning on his heel and tugging on Masato’s hand, trying to lead him out of the study. Masato didn’t hesitate before speeding his steps to catch up with Tokiya, leaning his head onto the vocalist’s shoulder as they traveled down the hall to their bedroom.

 

Tokiya opened the door with a _‘click’_ swinging it open as they entered the room and closed it with the same _‘click’_ sound. They didn’t waste any time as they crawled into their shared bed and curled up into each other’s arms, with Masato nuzzling into Tokiya’s neck and Tokiya wrapping his arms around Masato’s form. They stayed in their cuddly position for a few minutes, eyes shut. After several moments Tokiya broke the silence with a sigh, alerting Masato to look up and scan his expression with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tokiya groaned briefly, holding his husband close and burying his face into Masato’s hair. Mumbling something inaudible, causing Masato to sigh and reach his hand up to pet the other’s hair.

 

“Speak up, I can’t hear you..” Tokiya muttered something incomprehensible nuzzling into his husband’s touch, heaving a sigh and backing up a bit and gazing down at Masato.

 

“I can’t sleep. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.” Masato’s lips curled down into a frown, moving to cup Tokiya’s cheek and lean up to place a soft kiss onto his husband’s forehead. He moved away to sit up straight, glancing down at Tokiya before gently taking his head and gently tugging it into his lap. Tokiya stared up at him in confusion as Masato began threading his slim fingers through the blue locks of his husband's hair.

 

Masato noticed the other’s confusion and smiled down at Tokiya, gaze softening as he placed his hand onto the other’s cheek and gently caressing his husband’s delicate skin with a loving smile. “If you can’t sleep, then I’ll just have to help you fall asleep. Just relax, alright?” Tokiya blinked in surprise before returning the loving smile, fluttering his eyes shut and nuzzling into his husband’s lap.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Tokiya mumbled, a yawn slipped past his lips as he let himself enjoy the feeling of his husband’s fingers weaving through his hair. Masato began to hum a gentle tune, his voice breaking into a soft song. Tokiya smiled in response to the melody meeting his ears, feeling himself slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

 

Masato noticed Tokiya’s breathing beginning to come to a more slow, even pace. He carefully moved the other’s head and placed it back onto the other’s respectful pillow slowly. He gazed down at the other with a soft gaze, making sure not to wake the vocalist as he crawled under the covers and curled up next to him. He glanced up at the other’s calm expression one more time before closing his eyes and nuzzling into the other’s neck.

 

“Goodnight and sweet dreams, Tokiya.”


End file.
